powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Swiss Army Weaponry
The power to be a weapon with multiple functions. Variation of Power Weaponry. Also Called *Versatile Weaponry Capabilities These weapons have multiple functions in addition to their original form, like a built-in ax into a gun or a hidden laser built into a gun. Applications *Attachment *Hidden Arsenal Associations *Augmentation *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Weapon Proficiency *Exotic Weapon Proficiency *Powers Via Object *Swiss Army Appendage *Upgrading Limitations * May only have a limited number of functions. Known Weapons See Also: Swiss Army Weapon, Swiss Army Gun, and Magic Tool. Gallery Rook_proto_tool.png|Rook's (Ben 10) Proto Tool can turn into a blaster, power sword, quantum staff, bow, grappler, shield, fishing pole, and numerous other equipment. Zamus_whip.jpg|Samus Aran's (Metroid/Super Smash Bros.) Paralyzer is a stun pistol that can convert into a plasma whip. Labrysp4a.png|Labrys (Persona 4 Arena) wields a massive battle-axe... Labrys_arcade_artwork.jpg|...which can also become a jet-pack. Crescent Rose Scythe.png|Ruby Rose (RWBY) wields Crescent Rose, which can become a scythe... CRGunNew.png|...and a sniper rifle. WhisperPowersIDW.jpg|Whisper the Wolf (IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog), wielding a Variable Wispon, allowing it to switch functions and use a variety of different Wisp Color Powers. Saki.png|Saki Amamiya (Sin and Punishment) wields the Dolphin Gun, a gun/beam-sword hybrid which he uses to slash and shoot with. File:The_doctors_with_sonic_screwdrivers.jpeg|The Doctor (Doctor Who) has the Sonic screwdriver which can pick locks, detonate objects, melt ice, shut down electronics, and can be used as a weapon. File:Tool_Gun.jpeg|The Tool Gun (GMOD) has a wide variety of functions including changing the color of objects and summoning props. File:Cull_Obsidian_with_Chain_Hammer.png|Cull Obsidian (Marvel Cinematic Universe) wielded the Chain Hammer which could turn into a Hammer, a Pickaxe, a Shield, a Scythe, a Claw, a Vice, and a Gauntlet. File:Shiny_chariot_using_Shiny_Rod.jpeg|The Shiny Rod (Little Witch Academia) can turn into a Bow, a Ballista, a Ax, a Grappling Hook, a Sprinkler, and a Broom. Daredevil.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel) wields his twin billy clubs which can turn into a nunchunk, staff, and cable with grappling hook. File:Ezra_Bridger_Lightsaber_.jpeg|Erza Bridger (Star Wars) uses a lightsaber that... File:Ezra_Bridger_Blaster_mode.jpeg|...can also become a blaster. File:Amphistaff_.jpeg|The Yuuzhan Vong (Star Wars) wield Amphistaffs which can spit poison/acid but can also be used as a whip, sword, staff, and spear. File:Omni-tool.png|Omni-tools (Mass Effect) can generate kinetic barriers, freeze enemies, fire electric blasts, become 3-D printers, and more. File:Aang’s_Staff.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) has a staff... File:Staff_Glider_Avatar.png|...which can also become a glider. File:Sirica.jpeg|Sirica (Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ) wields a sword-like weapon that can turn into... File:Sirica_(Machine_gun).jpeg|...a machine gun,... File:Sirica_(rocket_launcher).jpeg|...Rocket Launcher,... File:Sirica_(Flame_Thrower).jpeg|...Flame Thrower,... File:Sirica_(Grappling_Hook).jpeg|...and Grappling Hook. File:ZF-1.jpeg|Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element) wielding the ZF-1, a gun that can turn into an Arrow Launcher, Rocket Launcher, Net Launcher, Freeze Ray, and Flamethrower. File:Pyro_(Team_Fortress_2).gif|The Pyro’s (Team Fortress 2) Flamethrower can be used to set enemies on fire but... File:Pyro_(compression_blast).gif|...it also doubles as a reflector against non-bullet projectiles. File:Donatello_naginata.jpg|Donatello's (Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) skills with his bō staff translate to his proficiency with the naginata. His staff possesses a retractable blade that is mostly used in cases when he is fighting robots. File:Jayce_(League_of_Legends).jpeg|Jayce (League of Legends) uses the Mercury Hammer which can become a Mercury Cannon for long range fighting. The Lancer.jpg|The Lancer (Gears of War) can be used as a machine gun but also doubles as a chainsaw weapon. Lightning.Farron.full.2690821.jpg|Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy) wields her Blazefire Saber, a type of gunblade, which can become either a sword or a machine gun. Monster Hunter Switch Axe.jpg|The Switch Axe (Monster Hunter) can be used as an axe but can become a sword as well. Nanoha Takamachi.jpg|Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) wields Raising Heart, a staff that can become a blaster or spear. File:Isabella_Ivy_Valentine.jpeg|Isabella “Ivy” Valentine (Soulcalibur) carries Valentine, a sword that can become a whip. Video File:Zorg unveils the ZF1 weapon scene - The Fifth Element Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Defense Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Videos Category:Enhancements Category:Object-based Powers Category:Powers via Object